Diamantenweiß
Inhaltsverzeichnis: Lichtbrecher (dort ist der erste Teil enthalten, samt den bisherigen anderen) Langsam wendete sie sich von dem Jungen ab, der so voller Liebe das reine, weiche Handtuch um ihren nackten Körper geschlungen hatte. Sie wollte sich sehen. Das erste Mal seit einem gefühlten Jahrzehnt wollte sie sich erblicken. Diesmal nicht voller Abscheu. Nein, diesmal würde sie nicht voller Verzweiflung und Angst geplagt werden. Dieses eine Mal würden sie Trauer und Schmerz nicht wie zwei Geister in ihren ruhigen Nächten und Tagen heimsuchen, um sie zu terrorisieren. Dieses eine Mal… würde alles wieder gut werden. Obwohl sie eine gewisse Freude über den Anblick ihres neuen Aussehens verspürte, mischte sich gleichermaßen eine, durch leichtes Zittern bemerkbare Nervosität, hinzu. Nur langsam wendete sie ihren Kopf zu dem vor ihr stehenden Schrankspiegel und verfiel, kaum hatte sie ihr von Teer überzogenes Selbst gesehen, in eine schwere Woge der Erinnerung. Erinnerungen, die sie für so lange in sich verschlossen gehalten hatte. Niemandem davon erzählt hatte. Bis heute. In einer seltsamen Trance gefangen, begannen ihre Lippen, sowie ihre Stimmbänder zu erzählen, was ihr einst widerfahren war. Ohne dass sie jemand dazu aufgefordert hatte. ~ Sie war schon immer ein sehr beliebtes Mädchen in der Schule gewesen. Doch konnte sie nicht sagen, ob es an ihren teuren Markenklamotten oder an dem Fakt lag, dass ihre Eltern geradezu nach Geld stanken, wenn sie die Schule betraten. Kein Wunder, denn sie waren beide im Besitz einer überaus erfolgreichen Firma. Ganz gleich, wie es auch war: Viele Jungs aus ihrer oder der Parallelklasse standen Schlange, wenn es darum ging, bei ihr landen zu wollen. Aber, es war nicht wegen Geld. Nein, ihre Eltern bezahlten sie oder die Jungs nicht dafür, dass diese mit deren Tochter ausgingen. Es war ihr makelloses und anziehendes Aussehen, dass die männliche Spezies dazu veranlasste, sie für einen Abend auszuführen. Und wenn alles gut lief, war vielleicht noch mehr drin als einfaches Küssen. Neben den ganzen anderen Jungs, die es leider nicht schafften, ihr Herz zu erobern, gab es einen, der seltsam aus der Reihe stach. Der fast schon begierig und mit solch einer Hartnäckigkeit an ihr hing, dass es beängstigend wurde, je stärker seine Zuneigung zu ihr war. Sein Name war Brian, und er war nicht gerade der attraktivste Junge der Schule. Nicht zuletzt hatte er seltsame Eigenschaften, wofür er weder sie noch ein anderes Mädchen beeindrucken konnte. Er sammelte leidenschaftlich gerne Insekten, die er dann einige Tage lang bei sich zu Hause hielt und wieder freiließ. Wer würde bitte solche ekligen Viecher wie Spinnen, Kakerlaken oder Regenwürmer hüten wollen? Das Mädchen schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, während sie gerade mit ihren zwei besten Freundinnen entlang des Pausenhofs an Brian vorbeilief. Kurz sah sie zu, wie er auf den Boden niederkniete und mit einer Hand eine Dose festhielt, derweil er mit der anderen nach irgendeinem Krabbeltier suchte. Kopfschüttelnd zog sie von dannen und lachte mit Melissa und Carrie darüber, wie gestört und krank er doch sein muss. Am nächsten Tag, gerade als das Mädchen sich von ihrem Spind entfernen und sich in den Physikunterricht begeben wollte, kam Brian ihr entgegen. Grinsend, wie ein kleines Kind, das ein neues Spielzeug bekommen hatte, präsentierte er ihr seine neue Errungenschaft vom Pausenhof. Es war eine gelbliche, kleine Spinne, die aggressiv ihren Körper aufstellte und mit ihren Vorderbeinen gegen die durchsichtige Wand drückte. „Ist es nicht ein schönes Exemplar, May?“ fragte Brian sie mit riesigen, faszinierten Augen, während er aus blankem Spaß heraus gegen die Dose klopfte. Es war eine spezielle gewesen, bei der sich oberhalb am Deckel mehrere kleine Löcher befanden, die dem Tierchen das Atmen ermöglichen sollten. Mit völligem Desinteresse gezeichnet, verdrehte May ihre Augen und ging mit schnellen Schritten an dem Insektenliebhaber vorbei. Kurz, bevor sie die Klasse erreicht hatte, rief ihr Brian zu, sie solle warten. Widerwillig, doch aus reiner Höflichkeit, wie es ihr in ihrem Hause beigebracht worden war, wartete sie auf ihn, die Hand bereits auf die Türklinge platziert. „Du weißt ja, dass ich dich schon des Öfteren gefragt habe, ob ich mit dir ausgehen kann. Und ich wollte fragen, ob es diesmal…“ „Ist ja gut!“, unterbrach May ihn mitten im Satz. Es klang schärfer als gewollt. Kurz räusperte sie sich entschuldigend, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Ich gehe ja mit dir aus. Heute Abend hätte ich Zeit“, antwortete sie nunmehr mit einer sanfteren Stimme und fühlte sich gleichermaßen schlecht, dass sie wegen so einem Freak wie ihm ''ihren entspannten Abend vergessen konnte, bei dem ihr niemand mit einer widerwärtigen oder blödsinnigen Sammlung auf die Nerven gehen würde. „Wirklich? Fantastisch!“ rief Brian aus und grinste weitaus vergnügter als zuvor. „Ich dachte mir, wir könnten ins Kino gehen?“ schlug er kurz darauf vor. May seufzte bemüht leise, um ihrem Gegenüber nicht die Verzweiflung anmerken zu lassen, die sie in dem Moment verspürte. „Von mir aus gerne, aber bitte keine Dokumentarfilme über Insekten oder Natur“, wandte sie ein und begab sich schlussendlich in den Klassenraum. Das Letzte, was sie sah, ehe sie die Tür schloss, war sein Lächeln, dass so überglücklich wirkte, dass sie dachte, sie hätte den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen. Und vielleicht hatte sie das auch. Am Abend klingelte es an ihrer Haustür. Absichtlich hatte sie sich weniger schick angezogen, als für sie selbst üblich war. Sie wollte keinesfalls, anders als bei den unzähligen Dates zuvor, ihm den Eindruck vermitteln, sie hätte sich extra für ihn und diesen Abend so herausgeputzt. Noch bevor ihr Vater die Tür erreichen konnte, sprintete sie zu eben jener herüber und öffnete sie etwas zu schwungvoll. Sie wollte die Begrüßung ihres heutigen Dates so schnell wie möglich vonstattengehen lassen und diesen dämlichen Abend endlich hinter sich bringen. Nachdem sie ein kurzes „Hallo“ ausgesprochen hatte und ohne seinerseits abzuwarten ihren Arm um seinem geschlungen hatte, verließ sie das Haus. Auf dem Weg zum Kino verloren beide nur mäßig ein Wort. Einerseits lag es daran, dass ihr Date zu nervös war, um irgendetwas rauszubringen, und andererseits daran, dass May selbst keine rechten Gesprächsthemen wusste, außer wie ruhig dieser Abend doch war oder wie der Film werden würde, den Brian ihr ausgesucht hatte. Er hatte ihr bislang nicht verraten, wie der Titel lautete oder was für ein Genre es beinhaltete, doch er versicherte ihr, dass es sich um keinen Film über Insekten handelte. Schließlich hatte auch er manchmal das Gefühl gehabt, dass sich seine Traumfrau kaum oder – noch schlimmer – überhaupt nicht für das interessierte, was seine eigenen Hobbys waren. Inständig hoffte er jedoch, dass sich das bald ändern würde. Sehr bald. Der Film selbst war, wie sie insgeheim erwartet hatte, ein Liebesfilm gewesen. Da sie nicht sonderlich viel von der „vorgetäuschten Liebe“, wie es hier im Film war, in dem sich am Ende das Paar wieder vertragen würde, hielt, konzentrierte sie sich viel stärker darauf, Abstand zwischen ihr und ihrem Date zu halten. Dennoch, versuchte er immerzu aufs Neue ihre Hand zu halten oder sie zu küssen. Seine Hand fühlte sich seltsam schmierig und verschwitzt an, und auch sein Atem roch nach etwas Fauligem. Als hätte er zuvor faules Fleisch oder so gegessen. Angewidert von seinen offensichtlichen Versuchen, sich ihr zu nähern, wandte sie sich ab und betete, dass dieser Abend ein schnelles Ende nehmen würde. Als der Film dann schlussendlich, den erlösenden Abspann zeigte und der Saal wieder heller wurde, standen sie auf und verließen das Kino. Mays Schritte wirkten hastiger, als sie es tatsächlich beabsichtigte. Um keinen Preis wollte sie, dass ihr Verehrer Verdacht schöpfte. Das würde ihm nur das Herz brechen, und eben das konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Denn so war sie nicht, obgleich sie diesen Brian nicht im geringsten leiden konnte. Auf dem Weg nach Hause packte er sie plötzlich am Handgelenk und drückte sie an eine Wand, abseits des Kinos. Dort, wo keine Straßenlaterne seinen Akt dem Rest der Welt offenbaren konnte. Sehnsüchtig küsste er sie. Ihr Gesicht, ihre weichen, warmen Lippen, ihren Hals. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sie sich wehrte, ihn wegzudrücken versuchte, er hielt sie mit seinen überraschend starken Armen gegen die verdreckte, dunkle Betonwand gedrückt. „Ich will dich! Ich will dich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit!“ hauchte er ihr seinen fauligen Atmen entgegen, während er nicht einmal von seinen Küssen Pause machte. „Du weißt ja gar nicht…“, keuchte er in einen langen Zungenkuss hinein, „wie sehr ich dich küssen wollte. Wie sehr mein inneres Verlangen nach dir wuchs. Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben, vollkommen egal, wie oft du mich abgewiesen hast!“ Nun legte er endlich eine Pause ein, um Luft zu holen, doch in diesen wenigen Sekunden schlug sie ihm mit Wucht, der solch eine Abscheu und Hass reflektierte, ins Gesicht, dass von seiner Seite aus nichts weiter als ein lustloses Lachen zu vernehmen war. „Wie ich sehe, machst du es mir doch nicht so leicht, wie ich eben gehofft habe… Aber keine Sorge, auch das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, dich nie wieder loszulassen.“ Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, zog er sie entlang des Weges zu sich nach Hause. Immer, wenn sie ihn aus Protest schlug, ihn in seinen Arm biss oder selbst im Begriff war zu schreien, schlug er sie härter ins Gesicht oder zog an ihren Haaren, während er seine von Dreck bedeckte Hand gegen ihren Mund drückte. „Halt deine verfluchte Klappe, du Weibsstück!“ knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, um ihrem versuchten Kreischen nach Hilfe ein Ende zu bereiten. In seinem Zimmer angekommen, schmiss er sie mit ungeahnter Wucht gegen den Schrankspiegel. Dass das Glas in splitternde, scharfe Scherben zerbrach und sich wie die kantigen Zähne eines Hais in ihren Rücken bohrte, störte Brian nicht im geringsten. Er war drauf und dran, sein Verlangen nach ihr in vollen Zügen auszuleben. Doch sollte Küssen allein nicht nur zu seiner Befriedigung dienen… Als May neben den brennenden Schmerzen erkannte, dass ihre männliche Begleitung dabei war, ihr ihre Klamotten zu entreißen, nahm sie all ihre restlichen Kräfte zusammen, um ihn von sich wegzuschubsen. Zu ihrer Überraschung hatte es eine kleine Wirkung gezeigt. Brian stolperte und fiel nach hinten. Noch ehe er sich aufrichten konnte, schnappte sie sich einen großen Splitter vom Boden und stach es ihm, während sie ihn weiterhin mit Mühe gegen den Boden drückte, mitten in sein Herz. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal… solange, bis sein Blut aus seiner stöhnenden Mundöffnung herausquoll und sein letzter Atemzug versiegt war. Weinend ließ sie diesen Splitter in seiner Brust stecken, aus der unerklärlichen und doch dämlichen Angst heraus, er könnte beim Herausziehen wieder zurück ins Leben erweckt werden. May kroch müde und verstört in eine dunkle Ecke seines Zimmers. Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand – oder zumindest das, was davon noch übriggeblieben war – riet ihr, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden, um diesem Grauen zu entkommen, ehe seine Eltern sie erwischen und des Mordes verantwortlich machen würden. Jedoch war alles, was ihr Körper zustandebrachte, ein verzweifeltes, sinnloses Hin- und Herwippen, im Einklang ihres Wimmerns, dessen Intensität mit mehrmaligem Schluchzen verstärkt wurde. Voller Abscheu schaute sie auf sich herab. Auf ihre halb aufgerissenen Klamotten, ihren blutverschmierten Körper und ihre Hände, die Bände voller physischer Schmerzen und Taten sprachen. Im fahlen Mondlicht, welches sich nur kriechend in ihre Richtung bewegte, als habe der Mond selbst Angst vor ihr, konnte sie einige wenige Splitter glitzern sehen. Sie glitzerten in diamantener Brillanz, als seien sie das Reinste, das es je an diesem Abend gegeben hatte. ''So rein und so voller Unschuld. Jedoch wurden sie ohne Gnade von Mays Blut befleckt, als saugten sie voller Gier die letzten Tropfen auf, um ihr wahres Ich zu präsentieren. Blutrote Diamanten, mit Schande und grauen Taten versehen. Nie weggewaschene Taten, deren Folgen bis ins Unendliche bestehen bleiben. Erst als das arme Mädchen ein Auto in der Nähe des Hauses vernahm, stahl sie sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit durch ein offenes Fenster in der Küche davon. Ihre Wunden hatte sie zuvor provisorisch mit Verbänden versehen, um mögliche Spuren zu verdecken. Während sie im Dunkel der Nacht sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer machte, schwor sie, nie jemandem von diesem Abend zu erzählen. Selbst, wenn es sie bis in den Tod auffressen werden würde. ~ Als sie ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, löste sich ihr hypnotisierender Blick vom Spiegel und ihre schwarz-grauen Augen trafen die des Jungen. Über die gesamte Erzählung hin hatte er geschwiegen. Erst jetzt streckte er voller Erwartung seine Hand nach ihr aus und sagte zum ersten Mal seit seinem Aufenthalt hier bei ihr etwas; etwas, das sie schon immer hören wollte: „Du brauchst dich deiner Vergangenheit wegen nun nicht mehr zu fürchten oder zu leiden. Komm mit mir, ich bringe dich nach Hause. Dein ''richtiges Zuh''ause.“ BlackRose16 (Diskussion) 10:40, 4. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Nächster Teil: Rubinrot Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Dämonen